Tender
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: A series of Emma/David oneshots with lots of Daddy Charming fluff!
1. Tender

**Tender**

When my shoulder protests taking off my tank, I growl. Should have known the weeks without a single workout would result in issues. In my defence, it's a challenge establishing a routine...any routine in this town. With a job description including realm travel and a never ending string of villains and curses, who has time for strength training?

A pleasant ache settles over majority of my muscles. It proves that a least portions of my body appreciate the paces I've put them through. But my upper right arm is screaming...a telltale sign I've pushed it too far too fast.

Calling myself all kinds of idiot, I shake a few ibuprofen into my palm and dry swallow them. Well, like they say, no pain no gain.

I cringe at little as I pull on a loose fitting tee and slide my jacket off the hanger. I manage to stifle a grunt as I drape the red leather over my arm, the movement causing another sharp pain. No way I am getting the thing on until my arm relaxes. I roll my shoulder to lessen the accompanying burn and snatch the keys from the kitchen counter.

David is already at the station and I don't have time for things like ice or heating pads. Hopefully the drugs take the edge off.

As I walk into the sheriff's office minutes later, David's on the phone, his posture and tone radiating frustration. Great, looks like the beginnings of another crisis. I hang my jacket on the back of the nearest chair and drop to the cushioned seat. This might take a while.

I feign nonchalance as my dad tries to wrap up what sounds like a mostly one sided conversation. Bet it's Leroy. That guy has a tendency to be the bearer of bad news.

The call ends and a muttered "Dwarves" proves my intuition correct.

"Fill me in?"

He turns around and manages to give me a small smile. "Hey. Leroy's probably making it out to be more than it is but investigating might take some time. How about we talk on the way?"

I nod and without thought, stretch my arms to shrug on my jacket.

Damn. Forgot the irritated muscle. I give a low, involuntary hiss as my shoulder reminds me it's still angry. Pain shoots inward, digging at bone. I shake out my arm but my eyes and jaw still clench.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine." A few slow rolls and the ache finally eases up.

"No, you're not. What happened?" He's at my side before I can blink, his palm on my elbow.

"Woah, ease up Florence Nightingale," He smirks a little at my sarcasm but still manages to look every inch the concerned father. "I just overdid it that's all. I'll ice it tonight and it'll be fine."

"Looks like a pretty bad strain...if your reaction is anything to go by. You taken anything?"

"Yah, bout a half hour ago." I roll my eyes. "I still have feeling in my fingers, an x-ray would be overkill, and it won't prevent me from doing my job. So can we please let it go?"

He sighs in frustration."You're as stubborn as.."

"My father?" I retort.

I huff as he presses me back down into the chair. "Really?!"

He crouches down in front of me, effectively blocking any escape. I can clearly see the worry and exasperation in his face.

"Now, listen to me Emma. You might not want to make a big deal of the cuts and bruises. You might feel my concern is smothering...that I'm being overprotective. You have every right to feel that way."

His palm cradles the back of my head, causing my eyes to widen. "And I have every right, as your father, to worry when you're hurting."

"I missed all the skinned knees and scrapes of your childhood Emma, and that is something I will always regret. But I'm here now. And I care about you."

My vision gets misty.

His voice softens further."I love you and your health will always be important to me. You're my daughter and whether a strained muscle or a stubbed toe..."

The pad of his thumb brushes my cheek.

"It matters to me. Okay?"

I try to swallow the tears but my voice is still watery. "Okay."

Seemingly satisfied, David backtracks to his desk, shuffling in the top drawer for a moment before coming back with a small glass jar. When he pops the lid, the scents of lavender and mint tangle in the air.

"This is an ointment that will warm and relax the muscles in your shoulder. In a few hours, when it wears off, we can try a little ice."

He waits while I fold up the material of my shirtsleeve, exposing my shoulder. Bending down a little, his fingers rub the softly scented balm over my skin.

"Thank you Dad."

He pauses to smile at me."You're welcome Emma."


	2. Chilled

**Chilled**

 _I hadn't even hugged him._

That's my first thought when I wake up under a mountain of covers on the loft sofa.

Portions of the last 24 may be a little fuzzy but guilt swirls in my stomach when I realize... I'd barely acknowledged him at all.

I remember the warmth of his hand, helping to pull me through the icy opening; that same palm resting on my shoulders, guiding me into the backseat of his truck. I remember the rush of heat from his fingers, burning my frozen skin as he tucked a quilt around my shoulders.

I'd thanked Henry, Hook...had I thanked David?

A residual shiver works it's way upward from my toes and I burrow deeper into my blanket cocoon with a sigh.

"Emma?"

He's here. Deliciously warm knuckles are brushing my cheek and I nestle into the contact like a cat. "Mmm. S'nice."

I hear him chuckle. "Under normal circumstances I'd be flattered...but I'm pretty sure you only want me for the extra heat."

I roll my eyes at him before shifting to sit up. Another slight tremor skitters up my spine and immediately David tucks the quilt around my waist... a total concerned parent move. "Warm enough?"

He rubs my upper arms, the pleasant friction keeping my chill at bay. As he absently runs a hand over the fabric at my knees, I reach for his hand.

"I never thanked you David."

He startles a little at the comment and I surprise both him...and myself...when I squeeze his fingers.

"You were the one who encouraged Elsa to believe in herself. Without you, I might still be trapped inside that ice cave. You saved me."

I offer an understanding smile as his eyes fill. I haven't exactly been easy to parent, my independence and inherited stubbornness causing conflict from the start.

But, with Storybrooke being the magnet for misadventures it is, we've grown closer. Affection comes easier, teasing comes naturally.

Before I have a chance to overthink, I scoot close enough to wrap my arms around his neck.

He tenses for a second before I feel the pressure of his palm cradling the back of my head. How has that instinctive fatherly gesture come to mean so much?

His lengthy sigh fans my hair and I echo with one of my own.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Oh, Emma." His voice is raspy with emotion.

He presses me close and I squeeze back. "Anytime kiddo."

.


End file.
